Summertime Sayians
by havarti2
Summary: I'm sorry that the title is awful. My first DBZ fanfic. OC's will be required at a later time (aka I need villians). Rated T for violence because it's friggin DBZ
1. Chapter 1

**Character's Log**

* * *

Hey. I'm just your average kid, who happens to be a very powerful alien known as a Sayian. My name is Lanaria, but I go by Kiki (my friend picked it out for me along with her brother). I come from the planet Vegeta. My planet blew up a long time ago. I wasn't there when it happened. I never knew that my people all died.

* * *

Hello. I'm Kiki's friend, Leyla, but you can call me Ley if you want to. I found Kiki when she crashed to Earth in her spacepod. My crazy twin brother (who I call my little bother) said we should go out exploring. When we did, there she was, just sitting there on a rock.

* * *

Hi! I'm Zak, Leyla's brother. I was with her when she found Kiki. I helped pick out her name because anything my sister would have picked would be either lame, dorky, or both. Kiki is really awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

Our story begins on a hot summer day in the country. Kiki (Lanaria) and her friends, Leyla and Zak, were hanging out at the pool. It was just your average day during summer vacation: kids were going somewhere warm and tropical, staying home and sleeping for hours, going to the pool and drinking smoothies, and having water balloon fights in the backyard of their best friend's house. But Kiki wasn't enjoying the pool. She was standing on the the diving board, toes over the edge, looking into the water. She couldn't do it. She couldn't jump.

"KIKI! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS JUMP!" Zak yelled from the water.

"THAT'S RIGHT! JUST TRUST US AND JUMP!" Leyla yelled from her place next to Zak.

"YOU WON'T GET HURT! I PROMISE!" Zak yelled.

_Okay, Lanaria, you are a Saiyan, one of the most powerful beings in the universe. You can do this, you can jump off the board. It's not like you'll get hurt or anything._ Kiki thought to herself. Kiki walked back to the beginning of the diving board, towards the ladder, stopped, and turned around. She was then facing the vast pool in front of her. _On three… 1… 2… 3… GO!_ She thought. Kiki started running towards the end of the board, going faster and faster. As her feet were about to leave the end of the diving board, she slipped on the end and fell into what became the best belly flop ever. She had never jumped off of a diving board before and she didn't know that a belly flop existed. Until that moment. Kiki hit the water with a _SPLOOSH!_ and Zak and Leyla winced. Under the water, Kiki was rubbing her throbbing stomach and staring at Zak (or at least what she could see of him), with an intent to kill. _Zak, I am going to murder you, _she thought. _Oh well, I can't do it if I'm down here on the bottom of the pool._ Kiki kicked off the bottom of the pool and surfaced right next to an unsuspecting Zak.

"ZAK! YOU SAID IT WOULDN'T HURT, YOU LIAR! AND I DON'T LIKE LIARS! YOU ARE SO GOING TO GET IT!" Kiki yelled.

"Oh my god, don't kill me! I didn't know you would belly flop!" Zak exclaimed, climbing out of the pool and sprinting down the pool deck for his life.

"GET BACK HERE! ZAK!" Kiki screamed, chasing him and ready to give him a well-deserved slap on the head. "Hey, Leyla, why don't you help me catch your brother?" she asked, sprinting by.

"Um… I'd rather not… Just don't attack me, okay?" Leyla responded, praying that Kiki wouldn't slaughter her.

Kiki sprinted down the pool deck, chasing Zak. A tall man with spiky black hair like Kiki's was walking down the pool deck. Kiki ran into him.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to run into you. I was just chasing my friend." Kiki apologized.

"It's okay. Just be careful! You could get hurt if you tripped," he said, smiling. A young boy ran up to the man.

"Hey, Dad, is it okay if we all get ice cream? Trunks and I want to see who can eat ten bars the fastest without getting a brainfreeze," he said.

"Sure, Goten, just ask your mom first. I don't want Chichi mad at me," the man said.

_This guy is really familiar, like I've met him somewhere before,_ Kiki thought. _His power level is higher than the normal human's. Same with the little kid. Is it possible that they are… no. They can't. They don't exist any more. I'm the only one left. _

"HEY KIKI! STOP STANDING AROUND! WE'RE GOING FOR ICE CREAM! COME ON!" Zak and Leyla yelled from the concession stand.

"Okay! I'll be right there!" Kiki yelled back. "Sorry again for running into you, mister," she said as she ran off to her waiting friends.

Kiki finally got to the concession stand, just as Zak and Leyla got to the front of the line. She looked around at the tables. The people at the tables were just normal humans, except one table near the pool. At that table, she saw the man and his son, as well as several other odd people. One had three eyes and was wiping ice cream off of a kid with a hat. Next to them was a man with scars on his face, a blue cat, and a pig wearing overalls. Across the table was a blue-haired woman talking to another woman with black hair. At the end of the table sat a green man with very pointy ears, a short, bald man, and a man with spiky black hair talking to a small boy with purple hair.

"And what will you be having, miss?" asked the concessions man. Kiki looked at her friends, as if she had no idea what she was getting.

"Um… I'll have an ice cream sandwich, please," Kiki replied. _The people over there… their power levels are higher than a human's as well. Some of them are over nine thousand. _**(A/N: I HAD TO DO THAT, I'M SORRY. DON'T HATE ME)** _I better keep my eye on them. Five of them are strong enough to be… no, they can't… I'm the only one left… everyone else died… they can't be… it's not possible… _

"KIKI! STOP STANDING AROUND! YOUR ICE CREAM IS MELTING!" Zak yelled from a table near the strange people.

"YEAH, KIKI, HURRY UP! OR ELSE ZAK MIGHT JUST EAT YOUR ICE CREAM!" Leyla yelled, pushing Zak away from her ice cream.

"Coming!" Kiki exclaimed, walking over to her friends. _My friends are such weirdos, but I love them anyway._


End file.
